emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
1976
1976 was Emmerdale Farm's fifth year in production. This year saw the first major change to the second focal point in the show after Emmerdale Farm, the Woolpack. The pub was found to be suffering from subsidence and new premises was found at the other end of the village. This coincided with the real life move of the village scenes from Arncliffe to Esholt, nearer the Leeds TV studios. This year saw the final appearance of Andrew Burt as Jack Sugden, when the character returned for a few weeks before returning to Rome. In January of this year there was tragedy for the Sugdens and Matt Skilbeck when his children and aunty were killed in a road accident. Storylines of 1976 *5 January, It looked as though no-one at Emmerdale can make Sam budge over his tool shed. Amos and Henry got a surveryor in after a huge crack appeared in the fireplace at the Woolpack. *6 January, the Woolpack was threatened as the subsidence seemed serious. Sam Pearson said how an old house once behind the pub had a crack and one night it fell down. Mr Wilks suggested they may haver to move premises. *12 January, Scaffolding was erected at the front of the pub as the diggers moved in to survery the foundations. The situation at the Woolpack looked grave as Wilks tries to discover if Amos is superstitious. *13 January, Sam and Sally Skilbeck, Matt's twin children had died in a car crash along with Matt's aunty Beattie. Their car had hit a train on a level crossing. Annie had received a phonecall of the tragic news. *19 January, Annie realises she is the one who must break the news to Matt. *20 January, the new Woolpack first appeared. It was a vacant and slightly derelict building. Mel Openshaw had driven past what the corn chandlers was and suggested it to Amos and Henry. Henry mentioned that he had considered that building. Amos said he was still not happy with the move of premises. *26 January, Matt decided it was time to move on and got into his work at Emmerdale Farm. *27 January, Martin Gimbel visited Emmerdale Farm to get answers from Rosemary over her liking for Mel Openshaw. Henry Wilks said to Amos that he had put down a deposit on the new Woolpack premises. *2 February, Martin Gimbel held Rosemary Kendall prisoner at Emmerdale Farm demanding an explanation. Mel Openshaw came round and Martin scarpered. Amos and Henry visited the new Woolpack while the interior was being done up. The end of an era came when there was a last night of drinking at the current Woolpack premises before the offical day of the new one opening. Amos offered 1 free drink to every customer. *3 February, the father of Mel Openshaw turned up at Emmerdale Farm wanting to know about his daughter's relationship with Matt Skilbeck. He actually encouraged Matt to marry Beth. This episode saw the final appearance of the old Woolpack. Amos and Henry went back to collect a few things. *February, new policeman Will Croft took up residence and rubbed a few people up the wrong way. *23 February, Henry Wilks went to see Mrs Dawkins at the shop. *24 February, Mrs Dawkins last appeared. *March, Heather Bannerman crashed into the front gate at Emmerdale Farm while driving along after borrowing her husbands car. *March, Heather Bannerman was picked up by her husband at Emmerdale. *March, Jack Sugden returned home for a visit. He was saddened to hear that his old home, the mill had been demolished. *April, Jack returned to Rome. *20 May, *Joe and Christine Sugden divorced. She soon left Beckindale never to return. Previous Year 1975 Next Year 1977 Category:Emmerdale years in brief. Category:1976